


Show me how much you hide in that quiet shell of yours

by gaydreamlifeaway



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydreamlifeaway/pseuds/gaydreamlifeaway
Summary: it’s a book of my poetry. i hope you like it! most of them have pretty obvious interpretations but i’m not gonna tell you my interpretation because i love seeing how other people take and consume my work





	Show me how much you hide in that quiet shell of yours

daisies are growing in my mouth

sweetening the words that are coming out

but the words that get stuck

seem to rot away and leave a bad taste

i wish i could stop the daisies

put tombstones in their place

maybe that would erase the taste

or make it easier for the words to slip out

but the words still seem to tumble

and fumble

and crumble to ash

never able to pass

through the daisies that are invading my mouth


End file.
